


【超蝙】（人鱼AU）时间以外深海以下-下篇

by sickworld



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickworld/pseuds/sickworld
Summary: 被时间遗忘的克拉克在活了许多许多年以后遇见了同样孤独的人鱼布鲁斯，克拉克爱上了人鱼的孤独与伤痕，布鲁斯也爱上了这个人类眼中的蔚蓝深海。





	【超蝙】（人鱼AU）时间以外深海以下-下篇

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读声明  
> 1.本文灵感来自于电影《终极人鱼岛》和《这个男人来自地球》。背景设定在19世纪。  
> 2.CP设定：叨逼叨逼老妈子超x一脸忿忿爱生气蝙 不死之人克拉克x深海人鱼布鲁斯。  
> 3.没有超级英雄身份，OOC，我在反思自己为什么会写成这个样子  
> 4.因为老爷的人鱼设定，所以全文用“它”代指，希望读者不要介意。

整个世界，都被月光温柔地笼罩，连汹涌的黑色大海，都变得安宁。  
克拉克背靠着篝火侧躺在地上，布鲁斯懒懒地躺在他在怀里。大概是刚刚被人类火热的手掌和嘴唇一直抚慰到高潮，弄得舒服得不得了，这会儿半眯着眼睛像是要睡着了。  
克拉克忍不住凑上去亲了亲布鲁斯的脸颊。  
布鲁斯这回没有拒绝克拉克的亲近，反而用尾巴尖蹭了蹭他的小腿，克拉克马上心领神会地继续抚摸人鱼的身体，直到它发出低沉模糊的哼哼。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯毫无防备的侧脸，心里满是温柔和甜蜜。之前明明那么别扭的，碰一下就要打人，现在竟然会主动要求抚慰，原来交配对人鱼的行为会产生这么大的影响吗？  
当然，还没有完全理解人鱼种族行为的克拉克并没有意识到，布鲁斯如今的亲近是因为他已经被人鱼宣誓为属于自己的配偶，人鱼并没有像人类一样遮遮掩掩的羞耻心，向自己的配偶求欢是理所当然的。  
布鲁斯喜欢自己的配偶，他和自己之前见过的人鱼或是人类都不一样，那么温柔、那么善良，还有这个世界上最好看的眼睛。布鲁斯也喜欢这个人类对它所做的一切，喜欢他总是膜拜宝物一样赞美自己；喜欢他落在自己身上的触碰和亲吻，人鱼之前可从不会做这个；喜欢他用那双好看的眼睛注视着自己，让它觉得自己仿佛徜徉在一片只属于自己的海洋。  
月光下，布鲁斯的鳞片折射出尤为美丽的光彩，克拉克怀抱着它，仿佛怀抱着一个最绮丽的梦。  
在过去很长的一段时间里，克拉克都觉得月亮是遥远的、冰冷的、不近人情的，像是凡人求而不得的幻梦。  
但现在，他却恍惚觉得，自己一边溺在月亮温柔的光里，一边将此生最亲切的月亮抱在怀里。  
他爱不释手地抚摸自己的人鱼，凑到它耳边轻轻说：“布鲁斯，我以前有没有告诉过你，你的尾巴像黑钻石一样好看。”  
“你说过了。”布鲁斯舒服得连眼睛都不想睁开。  
“哦，那我告诉过你关于黑钻石的传说吗？”  
布鲁斯像是被挑起了好奇心，翻了个身把克拉克压倒身子下面，手肘撑在克拉克的胸膛上，手掌托着自己的脸，慵懒地命令道：“现在告诉我。”  
“在遥远的东方国度，有一颗神秘而古老的黑钻石——The Eye of Brahma——这在它们语言中的意思是创世者之眼。在他们的文化，创世者是一个叫做梵天的神明，所以这颗被镶嵌在创世者梵天佛像双眼上的钻石也叫梵天之眼。”  
压在克拉克身上的布鲁斯一边认真地聆听人类的故事，一边又翘起半截尾巴：“还要。”  
克拉克继续心甘情愿尽心尽力地把自己的人鱼摸得舒舒服服的：“咳……后来有个贫穷的僧侣将创世者之眼偷走，钻石辗转流落到了某个北方寒冷国度的公主手里，我就是在那位公主那里见到那颗传奇的黑钻石的。”  
布鲁斯立刻像受到挑衅的蜥蜴一样立起自己的上半身：“你还真的认识什么公主？”  
“啊？等等、故事的重点不在公主……”  
“你是我捡回来的人类！两次都是我捞上来的！不许和人类的公主在一起！”  
克拉克连忙愉快地抱住布鲁斯，亲亲它的脸颊，幸福地应承道：“嗯嗯嗯，我是你的，我们继续讲钻石，不讲公主。”他安抚着又变得凶巴巴的人鱼，不由得心想，原来人鱼对自己的配偶占有欲这么强，这样的布鲁斯真是太可爱了。  
得到了自己配偶的忠诚诺言，布鲁斯这才重新趴回克拉克身上。  
“他们之所以用黑钻石来装饰创世者的双眼，是因为他们相信黑钻石在我们生活的这个世界存在之前就已然存在了，是更古老更遥远的某个世界给予我们的馈赠，”克拉克凝视着布鲁斯的双眼，眼里是大海一样无边的深情，“布鲁斯，我常常觉得自己不属于这个世界，直到遇见你。你是另一个世界给予我的馈赠，也许我活了那么久，只是为了与你相遇。”  
布鲁斯凝视着这个人类良久，然后低下头，用嘴唇轻轻地触碰克拉克的嘴唇。  
“你喜欢这样是吗？人类用这种方式表达爱吗？”布鲁斯不太确定地向自己的人类爱人询问，它发现克拉克喜欢用嘴唇触碰它的身体的每一处，他虽然不懂人类这样行为的意义，但那样细细碎碎落在身上的柔软触碰，有点烫烫的，总让它很舒服很喜欢。  
“是的，布鲁斯，是的……”克拉克的声音有些沙哑，一股没顶的狂喜席卷了他，“这在人类的行为中叫做亲吻，是除了语言外，表达爱意的最好方式。”  
然后布鲁斯给了他很多个亲吻。  
克拉克顺从地接受那些凉凉的亲吻，心里淌过久远得让人快要落泪的暖流。像流离者终于找到了归处，像独行者终于找到了伴侣，像永远站在人群以外的旁观者终于落在另一个人的眼里，像终于找到与世界的连系。  
身后的篝火发出噼啪地轻微炸裂声。  
克拉克看了看天幕，然后抱着布鲁斯坐起来：“快黎明了，布鲁斯，你该回海里去了，不然等会儿出海的渔民会看见你的。”他其实一点都舍不得放自己的人鱼回到海里了。  
布鲁斯低低地应了一声。  
“那你明天还会来吗？”克拉克把脸搁在布鲁斯的肩膀上问。  
布鲁斯这会儿又别扭起来，一脸我凭什么还要巴巴地过来的表情看着他。  
克拉克随即摆出一副哀怨的神情：“那我明天再去跳海，你要是不来的话我就被别的人鱼救走了，那到时候……”  
他话还没说完，布鲁斯就凶猛地把他扑倒在地上，像是要把他活活吃了：“不许！不许跳海！不许被别的人鱼捡走！公主也不行！”  
“那你要来，来小岛北边的岩洞，午夜时分，我会在那儿等你。”克拉克摸了摸布鲁斯的脸，“见不到你的时候我会一直想你，见到你的时候我会特别开心。”  
布鲁斯没办法地点点头。布鲁斯想，为了让自己捡回来的人类开心一点，自己还是赴约好了，免得到时候这个人类真的被别的人鱼捡走就不好了。嗯，这个是我的人类，是我捡到的，不给别的人鱼还有公主碰。  
克拉克抱着布鲁斯走到没过小腿的海水里，把它放到水里，目送它游出一段距离。  
布鲁斯隔着一段距离，回头看了一眼克拉克，看见这个人类漂亮的蓝眼睛里有点黯淡的情绪，就好像灰蒙蒙的阴天里的大海。  
它想，这样的蓝色就不好看了。  
于是它游了回去，游到克拉克身边，抱着他，给了他一个离别的亲吻，心满意足地看着人类的眼睛因为惊喜的亲吻而变得亮亮的，像是阳光下蔚蓝透彻的海水。  
然后布鲁斯灵活地扑腾进水里，消失在波浪之间。[克拉克在黎明前回到自己的小屋里。  
他烧了一大桶热水给自己洗澡，然后钻进被窝。一整夜又是跳海又是交欢的，还真觉得有点累。  
他想着布鲁斯在自己怀里动情的样子，想着布鲁斯的尾巴在月光下闪闪发亮，想着布鲁斯离开时的亲吻。  
然后他甜甜地睡去。]

之后的一个多月里，他们几乎每天都会偷偷见面。  
有时是在白天，克拉克划着小船去往布鲁斯指示的无人近海的礁石。  
布鲁斯往往到的比较早，半弯着尾巴，坐在礁石上一直等克拉克乘着微微的风浪过来。  
布鲁斯坐在黑色的礁石上时，克拉克会托起它的尾巴弯下腰亲吻，像是公元前的罗马皇帝接受蒙召者亲吻他的袍角。克拉克喜欢自己的人鱼总是一脸高傲的样子，像是个真正的国王。  
当然，在相处的过程中，克拉克许多关于人鱼的不切实际的幻想最终都被无情地打破了。  
比如——  
“布鲁斯，人鱼在海里会穿贝壳做的小衣服吗？”克拉克满怀期待。  
“不会。事实上，海里没有任何生物会有这样的行为。”布鲁斯冷淡地回答。  
“哦，好吧。”克拉克掩饰着自己内心小小的低落，把特意找来的深色贝壳藏在身后。哎，好可惜，明明会很好看的。  
又比如——  
“布鲁斯，人鱼会吹响海螺奏乐吗？”  
“你们人类没事会去吹一只蜗牛吗？”  
好吧，克拉克表示自己真是想太多了。

不过后来的后来，克拉克用各种打磨过的海螺、珍珠还有珊瑚镶嵌了一顶头冠，软磨硬泡地哄着布鲁斯戴上了一会儿。  
看上去就像浪花中浮出来的我的新娘一样，克拉克看着带着头冠的布鲁斯心想，

更多约会是在晚上，两人在夜色的保护下，到海边隐蔽的岩洞里偷偷见面。 ]  
石灰岩经过几个世纪侵蚀形成天然洞穴，楼梯般的地形让海水堪堪没过一半，正好可以让克拉克坐在地面上，而布鲁斯泡在水里。没有比这更好的幽会场所了。  
现在已经是六月份，岛上的气候开始暖和起来，海水也没有之前那么冷了。克拉克会两腿分开坐在石阶上，小腿泡在水里，孩子气地一晃一晃的。这样的姿势可以让布鲁斯坐在自己腿中间让自己抱着，半截尾巴还是搁在水里。  
布鲁斯一开始对这样的姿势还有点抗拒，但克拉克发现只要把布鲁斯伺候得舒舒服服的，它就会软软的毫无抵抗力的任由自己为所欲为。  
这会儿，布鲁斯就被抱在怀里，克拉克贴在它身后，亲昵地用鼻尖磨蹭它光滑的脖颈，亲吻它支楞着的耳鳍。  
不管过多久，耳鳍都是布鲁斯身上最敏感的地方之一。即使它已经习惯于享受人类给予的爱抚，但落在耳鳍上的亲吻和触碰还是会让它觉得刺激得难以自控，它忍不住仰着脖子发出心痒的呻吟声。  
“这里一直都这么敏感吗？以前被别的人鱼碰到你也会这么舒服吗？”  
“人鱼可不会这样做，我们只会在打架的时候撕咬对方的耳鳍，被扯掉耳鳍的人鱼很难再找到配偶了。”  
“你们可真凶，”克拉克想了想那个血淋淋的画面，摇摇头，然后又啄了一口布鲁斯的耳鳍，“放心，我会好好爱惜你的耳朵的。”  
克拉克心知人鱼确实不是什么温顺的生物。布鲁斯在与他欢好的时候，就常常咬他的侧颈，哪怕总是按耐着冲动并不真正咬伤他。他猜测这应该是人鱼在交配时，雄性会对雌性做出的支配动作，防止雌性在交配的过程中逃跑或反抗。他也在发现这一点后，尝试过在互相抚慰彼此身体的时候，用牙齿啃咬布鲁斯的侧颈，当他这么做了之后布鲁斯明显变得很兴奋。  
“你又发情了。”无法忽视臀部后面的硬热，布鲁斯偏过头直白地指出克拉克的生理反应。  
“咳……这只是……过一会儿就好了。”克拉克有点尴尬地解释，布鲁斯在他怀里又蹭又扭地，让他完全不在意也不太可能。  
布鲁斯却灵活地从克拉克的臂弯滑到水里，停在他的两腿之间，果断地拉下他的裤子，露出里面半硬的性器，仔细端详。  
“……布鲁斯？”被这样的目光注视着下体，克拉克也不禁觉得有点扭捏，他好像突然明白了自己每回花费过多的时间研究人鱼的生理构造时布鲁斯的不情愿。  
布鲁斯一边端详，一边伸出蹼爪轻轻贴上人类的生殖器。它之前也触碰过克拉克下体，但还没有这样冷静单纯的观察过。人类的生殖器和人鱼很不一样，很烫，也硬得多，好像里面有什么。想到这里，布鲁斯的手稍稍用力，试图感受人类生殖器变硬的根源。  
克拉克的表情由于下体突然感受到的收紧力量而一阵扭曲，他惊叫着对方的名字试图制止它没轻没重的行为：“布布布鲁斯，别这样……”  
“会疼吗？”布鲁斯抬起头，带着点歉意看着他。  
“有点，人类的那个部位的构造和人鱼有很大差距，如果……嗯啊……”  
布鲁斯突然伸出舌头舔了舔他的柱身，让毫无防备的克拉克发出刺激的呻吟。做出这个出乎意料动作的布鲁斯抬起头看了看自己满脸通红的配偶，理所当然地问：“你们人类不是会舔舐痛处来缓解疼痛感吗？”  
“……可是我们不会舔这里……”克拉克的声音颤抖着。  
“舒服吗？”  
克拉克迟疑着点点头。  
布鲁斯便低下头，继续用自己的舌头安慰克拉克的下体，不一会儿就把克拉克的肉柱舔得湿淋淋的。  
他不得不承认这挺舒服的，但他又担心这样会让布鲁斯不舒服，毕竟他一路顶着太阳走到海岸又划着船来到溶洞，他想自己肯定满身的汗味：“布鲁斯，我想我大概需要在海水里洗一洗再做这个？我猜我现在身上的味道不太好？”  
“有点咸，有点像海水，不过还好，我不讨厌。”布鲁斯舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又将克拉克完全勃起的阴茎整个含入口腔。  
克拉克上半身躺倒在溶洞的地面，发出高亢的喘息。天，这太超过了。  
人鱼间肯定没有这种行为，因为布鲁斯吮吸他性器的动作非常生涩，他略尖利的牙齿时不时会擦碰到克拉克的柱身，让克拉克因为紧张和刺激的疼痛而绷紧大腿的肌肉，但每当这时，布鲁斯又会赶紧用口腔内湿热的软肉和灵活的舌头重新安慰他，让他再度脱力地沉醉于绝对的快感。  
它不时地抬眼观察克拉克的反应，以此指导自己口舌的下一步动作。它掌握得很快，不一会儿就懂得自发地舔弄勾勒柱身上突起的脉络和阴茎冠状头部的凹槽。  
克拉克被自己没有完全褪下的裤子勒得发疼，他伸手想把堪堪卡在柱身下的裤子扯下去一点，但布鲁斯却嫌他伸过来的双手干扰了自己的动作，将他的两只手都压在地面上动弹不得，它甚至还故意用牙齿轻轻咬了咬克拉克流着液体的前端，警告他不要轻举妄动。  
“天呐，布鲁斯，帮我把裤子脱了好吗？拜托，好难受。”  
布鲁斯对人类哀求着它的模样感到很满意，这才行行好把那条该死的裤子扯到膝盖，让克拉克憋坏了的阴囊也出来透透气。它吐出湿漉漉的肉柱，又歪着头去舔弄那涨红的双球，鼻尖在那刚刚被冷落下来的柱身上蹭来蹭去。  
“布鲁斯，再舔舔那上面……”  
可布鲁斯偏偏不随克拉克的心愿，一会儿去啃咬他的大腿内侧，一会儿用舌尖挑逗他的会阴，总之就是把克拉克吊在那临近高潮的前一刻，不肯给他更多更直接的快感。  
“天呐，布鲁斯，你想杀了我吗？”一波一波如浪潮般的快感涌进克拉克的身体，但又总是差那么一点让所有的快感宣泄出来，他觉得自己硬得不行，热到窒息。  
布鲁斯总算是格外开恩，在故意往克拉克的下体吹了一口凉凉的气，看着那根东西狠狠地抽动一下，才重新将它含进嘴里，卖力地吮吸舔弄饱胀的头部，直到克拉克忍不住射在它嘴里。  
克拉克觉得那一瞬间自己的脑子都要射出来了，他躺在地面上经历了好长时间的失神无力，然后猛地坐起来，扣着布鲁斯的下巴让他把刚刚的东西吐出来。  
白浊液体顺着布鲁斯的嘴角流出来，一直流到它的下巴，再滴到胸前。克拉克慌张地用手舀起海水为它擦洗略显红肿的嘴唇，又用手指撬开它的口腔让它漱漱口。  
但布鲁斯咬了一下他的手指，然后偏开头，双手撑在水边的地面上一用力让自己离开海水，重新侧坐到克拉克分开的两腿间，又双手环抱着克拉克的脖子去亲吻啃咬他的下巴。  
它带起的海水哗啦啦的把克拉克也弄得湿了个彻底。  
“我帮你？”克拉克把手摸到布鲁斯也伸出体外的阴茎上，帮它轻轻套弄。  
人鱼的生殖器平时藏在腹面肚脐下方的一条纵向开口里，和人类的生殖器相比略细长，  
但布鲁斯却捉住了克拉克来回动作的手，带着那只手来到了阴茎下方闭合的隐秘缝隙。  
“我要这里。”布鲁斯凑到克拉克耳边轻声说。  
克拉克略带迟疑地正色道：“我不确定人鱼的生理结构能够适应人类的生殖器官，这很有可能会让你受伤的。我觉得我还是用嘴帮你……”  
“那就对我温柔一点，”布鲁斯打断了克拉克提出的替代方案，继续卖力地诱惑着人类，“我见过其他的人鱼甚至是人类这样做，我也想要。”  
“……好吧，我们可以试试，但如果你的身体受不了的话，我们随时停止，好吗？”克拉克在布鲁斯执着地要求下妥协，他好像从来就没法真正狠心拒绝布鲁斯提出的任何要求。  
他一只手像往常那样套弄布鲁斯的阴茎，另一只手的手指覆在布鲁斯阴茎下方的裂缝上，轻轻地揉弄，慢慢地把那儿揉软揉开，偶尔用指尖来回摩挲那道小缝。  
布鲁斯早已忍耐多时，在它帮克拉克舔的那会它就已经兴奋得不得了了，这会儿人类火热的手掌同时爱抚它的性器和生殖裂，让它难以自控地在克拉克怀里撑直自己的身体，主动地把自己的阴茎往克拉克的手中送去。它前端流出的前液顺着阴茎一直流到那个略微凹陷的缝隙，被克拉克灵活的手指一起揉到里面，让它觉得缝隙里一阵痒。它情不自禁地抓住克拉克在拿到缝隙开口处挑逗的手指，试图毫无章法地往里面塞去。  
克拉克稍微用力地咬了一下布鲁斯的侧颈，意在警告它不许乱动，然后不出所料地听见人鱼发出欢愉又痛苦的低沉呻吟。  
他这才尝试性地缓缓伸入了一根手指，那个小小的穴腔这会儿已经又湿又软，紧紧地缠着挤压着克拉克的食指。布鲁斯因为异物进入体内的奇异感觉而发出了难耐的哼哼声，人类的手指对于人鱼体内的那处来讲已经过于粗糙和炙热了，更何况那个在它体内搅动抽插的手指牵扯带动穴肉的感觉实在有种可怕的刺激。  
“我们不如今天就这样，我想用手指也可以让你舒服？我不觉得你可以承受更多。”  
“你敢停下来试试？”布鲁斯发出低沉的威胁。  
“好吧，真是固执不听劝，等会儿可别求我停下来。”  
克拉克小心翼翼地送入了中指。两根手指已经将那个穴口拉扯得比原先大了许多，让布鲁斯绷紧身体发出某种急促的喘息，蹼爪掐住克拉克的大腿，连尾巴都不安分地扭动起来。但它本能地扭动尾巴的动作却带动腰臀一带的强健肌肉，意外地让克拉克的手指一下子进得更深。克拉克不得不用双腿夹住布鲁斯的尾巴，免得它乱动起来伤到自己。这一回克拉克花了更多的时间来回抽插手指并扭动扩张，从而让布鲁斯能够适应。他甚至在布鲁斯的体内曲起指关节翻搅顶弄柔软湿滑的内壁，直到生殖裂看上去可以接受更粗的东西进去。  
他退出了自己的手指，任由布鲁斯因为腔穴里突如其来的空虚感而抱怨似的地呻吟，直接抱起瘫软着的布鲁斯来到溶洞的石壁边，让它背靠着石壁，胸膛贴着自己的胸膛，双手搂着自己的脖子借力，好让下身的小洞完全舒展开。同时自己双腿分开跪在地上，把拖长的无力的鱼尾夹在腿间。  
他一手拦着布鲁斯的腰，另一只手扶着自己再度硬起来的阴茎在湿漉漉的小缝上戳弄，偶尔滑进去一个饱满的前端，却不多时便退出来，始终吊着布鲁斯的胃口，不让它被彻底地操开。  
布鲁斯生气地一口一口咬着克拉克紧绷的侧颈和下巴，像是在催促，又像是在引诱，直到克拉克终于将整根往里送去。  
那一瞬间布鲁斯的身体绷到极致，连好不容易扩张开的腔穴内部都死死地绞着，卡住人类的性器不让再进一步。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”克拉克看着发出压抑的痛苦呻吟的布鲁斯，温柔关切地问道。  
布鲁斯这会儿根本说出话，这比它想象的要艰难太多，只进来了一半的柱身就几乎要将它的身体从内部撕破。  
克拉克心疼地亲吻它耷拉下来的耳鳍，在它耳边一遍一遍地安慰：“抱歉，抱歉，一会儿就不疼了，一会儿就让你舒服了……”  
他伸出手再度耐心地抚弄人鱼的性器，让布鲁斯慢慢放松下来。  
这个方法虽然老套，但奏效得也快，贪欢而又敏感的人鱼不多时就再度沉溺在前方的快感中，渐渐忽视了异物的侵入。  
克拉克又尝试着缓缓推进，直到完全没入布鲁斯体内。他开始小幅度地抽插起来。  
人类的生殖器对人鱼来说太烫，整根插在体内几乎就已经要把布鲁斯烧坏了，它缺氧一般地喘息呻吟。但那种身体内部被完全撑开的感觉奇特带给它一种舒适的感觉，像是温暖的洋流一波一波地自下身蔓延开来，它开始自发地扭动下身想要获取更多地快感。  
察觉到布鲁斯的小动作，克拉克试着顶到它的最深处，满意地听见布鲁斯因此发出高昂的呼声。  
“舒服吗？”克拉克一边问，一边开始放心地又深又重地顶弄。那儿虽然还是很紧，但至少已经变得顺滑。  
布鲁斯因为这连续的激烈的动作，发出堪称放荡的叫声，它的尾巴甚至激动地缠上了克拉克的大腿。  
生殖裂内壁被摩擦、碾压带来的快感让它的身体因为过多的快感完全失去了自我控制，只能挂在克拉克身上任由他进出。它的背部在石壁上摩擦得有点疼，但它根本顾不得那些，在极致的快感中，好像一切都不存在了，连自己也不存在了，肉体灵魂都在人类的炙热的体温里被烧成了灰烬了。  
快感积累到极限的那一刻，它狠狠地咬着人类的脖颈，获得了高潮。  
克拉克也随即射在了布鲁斯体内，精液随着抽出的动作流出人鱼那处被过度使用的器官，看起来分外淫靡。  
布鲁斯在克拉克怀里瘫软无力地颤抖，高潮的余韵让它失神，而人类还在它身上爱抚，延长温存的快感。而克拉克随即伸手抚上它略显红肿的生殖裂口，让它发出微弱地抵抗：“不行……不要了……”  
克拉克让布鲁斯换了个舒服的姿势躺在自己怀里，亲亲它的耳鳍安抚它：“我就看看有没有受伤。”他心里稍微有些自责，本来想着控制自己一点的，可布鲁斯那样子又叫又要的，还不停用尾巴缠着自己，让他完全没办法保持理智。  
但布鲁斯总有办法打消自己爱人心中那一点隐秘的负面情绪，它伸手摸到把克拉克的后脑勺，不由分说地把他的头按下来和自己接吻，在亲吻的间隙里说：“我们下次可以到海里做这个。”

克拉克趁着夜色一路把布鲁斯抱回家。即使他自己已经很强壮了，但抱着一只差不多两百斤的比他还高的人鱼走那么远还是累得够呛。  
做完那事之后，布鲁斯累得一点都不想动，而且它现在动一下尾巴都会感觉到下身隐隐的诡异酸胀。布鲁斯板着个脸反思自己的放纵，虽然和伴侣交配的感觉很棒，但这个就不怎么让人愉悦了，会影响自己捕食，甚至会在遇到其他猎食者时妨碍自己的行动。  
因此克拉克提议布鲁斯跟他一起回小屋呆上一天，他之前为了防止遇见什么突发情况，特意在小屋里搭建了海水池。  
出于对陆地探索的好奇，布鲁斯同意了克拉克的提议。  
回到家的第一时间，克拉克就把布鲁斯放进了水池，以防它离水太久会感到不舒服。  
之前他在小屋里搭建这个水池时，其他的岛民还来询问过是做什么用的，当时他只好说是打算在屋子里养点海鱼做观察——反正他在别人眼里就是那个“很善良很温和但又有总在研究些奇怪东西的肯特医生”，也不怕岛民就此起疑心。  
如今看来养鱼的梦想是成真了。  
虽然人工的水池比不上大海里自由宽广，但来到克拉克生活的地方，还是让布鲁斯心里充满了奇特的情绪，新奇地打量着周围的一切。  
“怎么样？还习惯吗？会不会很逼仄？”克拉克坐在水池边，紧张得像个要考试的孩子。  
“还不错。”布鲁斯看起来还算满意，这间小屋给人的感觉和克拉克本身很像，让它一点也不觉得陌生，甚至很自在。  
“你确定，要不要我弄一些珊瑚贝壳还有小鱼小虾小螃蟹什么的放在水池里吗？”克拉克试图将水池打造得更具有海洋生态，心想这样或许会让布鲁斯感觉舒服一点。  
布鲁斯给了克拉克一记无情的蔑视，这个人类又对人鱼产生了什么奇怪的误解。  
克拉克搔了搔自己的头发，“好吧，你不嫌弃就好。”  
他之前没想到真的有一天布鲁斯会到自己家里来，这种感觉就好像是之前一直在幽会的情人如今终于顺利成章的住到了一起，让他又紧张又兴奋：“我想我们明天可以一起做许多事情，我可以给你念书，我可以给你画像，还可以做些清淡的人类食物给你尝尝，你知道吗？我还有很多东西都想给你看……”  
布鲁斯静静地听着自己的伴侣掰着指头列举它们可以在一起分享的生活，看着他像个天真的孩子得到了自己心爱泰迪熊一整夜都要和枕边的熊熊说悄悄话一样。这种感觉很奇妙很陌生，但布鲁斯不介意维护这种奇妙又陌生的感觉一直持续下去。  
其实克拉克也觉得自己这样有点傻气，但他就是克制不住。这么多年，他的生活既平凡又奇特，虽然也是日复一日柴米油盐的琐碎，但实际上又抽离于世俗之外，如今，却有一个伴侣真正地进入了他的生活，他迫切地想和布鲁斯分享自己的生活，甚至是把自己的生活融入布鲁斯的生命中。  
他讲到最后，不知不觉停下来，看着靠在水池里有一点打瞌睡的布鲁斯，忍不住幻想，也许未来有一天，自己还可以去看看属于布鲁斯的深海世界。就像布鲁斯会想亲眼见见他生活的地方一样，他也想去看布鲁斯说的，头上长角的鲸、深渊里的巨大海兽、还有会发出荧光的海域和粉红色的沙滩。

***

第二天，克拉克是被窗外的阳光晒醒的。  
昨夜，他和布鲁斯互道晚安，各自睡下。他睡下的时候还挺兴奋，因为想到明天一起床就可以看见布鲁斯，他还可以给布鲁斯做早餐，两人一起度过闲散的一整天。  
他活力满满地爬起床，满脸笑容地走到水池边打算看看布鲁斯有没有醒，却见布鲁斯已经坐在水池里绷着尾巴瞪大了眼睛看着水池边上的一只小猫，而那只小猫也竖着尾巴瞪大了眼睛看着水池里的布鲁斯。  
嗯……还真是一言难尽的画面。  
克拉克及时过去将已经把爪子伸进水里打算捞鱼的猫咪抱住。  
“这是什么东西？”布鲁斯继续警惕地盯着那只在克拉克臂弯里扭动的毛茸茸的猫咪。  
“这是琼斯家猫咪生的小猫，很多人类认为黑色的猫不吉利，所以它刚出生就被扔出来了，它还那么小可没办法活下去，我就把它抱回来了，”克拉克抱着黑色的猫咪坐在水池边向布鲁斯解释，“它可聪明了，还会叼鱼送给我呢……虽然都是从其他的岛民那里偷来的，真是个可爱的小坏蛋。”  
布鲁斯依旧像是盯着深渊海怪一样盯着那坨黑乎乎的东西在自己配偶的臂弯里蹭来蹭去。  
“你可以摸摸它，手感很棒的。”克拉克双手托着小猫的腋下，把小黑猫递到布鲁斯面前。  
布鲁斯严肃地观察着眼前这只后腿蹬蹬个不停的黑色小毛怪，犹豫着要不要摸一下。海里可没有这种看上去毛茸又蓬松的生物，唯一蓬松的就是水母了，但许多水母的毒性连人鱼都可以杀死，所以……谁知道这个玩意儿有什么危险？必须谨慎对待！  
见布鲁斯半天毫无动静，克拉克只能把小黑猫放回自己大腿上，然后询问自己来自深海的爱人：“在这里呆了一晚上，会觉得闷吗？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头，顺便在水里抬了抬尾巴，示意自己感觉好多了。  
克拉克这才放心了些，又问：“那我要给自己做点早餐吃，你现在饿吗？”  
布鲁斯还是摇头。人鱼并不像人类那样需要一日三餐，而是吃一顿管很久，等到饿了再去捕食。  
“或许来点活虾当做零食？”  
布鲁斯想了想同意了。  
于是之后他们算是一起吃了早餐，克拉克甚至让布鲁斯尝试了一点点苏格兰式的烟熏三文鱼，不过布鲁斯显然并不能理解人类把三文鱼做成这种奇怪的口味吃下去。相比起来，它倒是觉得克拉克煮的咖啡味道不错，在尝试了一点点之后它甚至主动地想要更多，可惜克拉克不敢在不确定咖啡豆对人鱼无害的情况下让它多喝，这让布鲁斯最后有点不开心。  
在一起享用了早餐之后，克拉克兑现了自己昨晚的承诺，坐在水池边念书给布鲁斯听。想来人鱼对哲学或是社会类书籍没有兴趣，克拉克最后选了《马可波罗游记》。  
他从土库曼的突厥马、丝绸和地毯讲到亚美尼亚中部被冰雪包裹着的火山、又从格鲁吉亚琉那多修道院讲到巴格达独眼鞋匠的传说。  
布鲁斯一直都很喜欢听克拉克讲述遥远陆地上的事情，陆地上的许多事物都和海里差别很大，但也有相似的地方。以前讲的大多都是克拉克自己的所见所闻，这回却是在转述别人的故事，但经克拉克的声音念出来，也十分有意思。  
它在过去的孤独岁月里，也探寻过每一处海域，熟知不同季节的每一道洋流，通晓不同种群生物的各自习性，但陆地上的事情对它而言还是完全的陌生。因此，它也会想踏上陆地看看，去亲眼见见克拉克曾对它讲述的每一处。  
“在境内多山的地区，有一种最好的隼，它们比外国隼小，胸、腹和尾部为淡红色，它们飞行的速度非常快——”  
“肯特医生，你在吗？我父亲受伤了！我需要你的帮助！”  
一个女性焦急的呼喊伴随着敲门声传进屋内打断了克拉克的念读。  
克拉克竖起食指抵在嘴唇上示意布鲁斯呆在水池内保持安静，然后放下书，连忙去开门。  
屋外是弗罗斯特家的女儿珍妮，她一见到克拉克就情绪激动地抱着他的胳膊：“肯特医生，快帮帮我的父亲，他受伤了。”  
“别着急，珍妮，告诉我他受什么伤了？”克拉克沉静地安抚着惊慌失措的女孩儿，但也不忘偷偷掩上房门防止女孩儿不小心看到屋子里的水池和人鱼。  
“他出海捕鱼的时候掉进了海里，撞上了珊瑚礁，整条腿都在流血。”  
“好的，别着急，我知道了，你在这儿等着，我去拿医疗箱，马上就和你过去，”克拉克温声向女孩儿嘱咐完，就动作迅速地回到屋内来到水池边向布鲁斯交代，“布鲁斯，我要出去一下，很快就回来，等我好吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头，克拉克在它脸颊边留下一个吻，就赶紧收拾好自己需要的医疗物品，匆匆离开了。  
突然安静下来的小屋里，布鲁斯看着那本被遗留在地板上的《马可波罗游记》，不知道在想什么。  
自己抓着尾巴玩累了的小黑猫再度将注意力放在了水池里的人鱼身上，它和布鲁斯沉默对视一眼。  
小黑猫轻巧地跳上水池边边，再度和人鱼开始了某种奇特的互相观察。

***  
小黑猫（看着布鲁斯）：我的人类捡了什么奇怪的东西回来……  
布鲁斯（看着小黑猫）：我的人类捡了什么奇怪的东西回来……

 

布鲁斯和小黑猫一直呆到太阳快下山才听见克拉克的脚步声从屋子外面传来。  
“嘿，布鲁斯，很抱歉这么晚才回来。”克拉克一进门就说道。受伤的岛民意外地打乱了克拉克一整天的计划，但没办法，这是自己作为医生的责任，他只能祈祷布鲁斯不要因为被留在小屋里而无聊。  
他把弗罗斯特家送给他作为感谢的食物放在餐桌上——他给这些生活并不富裕的岛民们看病治疗几乎都是免费的，因此大家常常用自制的食物菜肴感谢他。  
克拉克后迫不及待地来到水池边，看见小黑猫正坐在布鲁斯的肩膀上，它们俩一个竖起毛茸茸的尖耳朵，一个支楞着晶莹剔透的耳鳍，用几乎一模一样的歪头姿势看着刚进门的克拉克。  
克拉克忍俊不禁地笑了出来，“看起来你们两个相得不错。”  
小黑猫咪咪地叫着，在布鲁斯肩膀上踩来踩去，好像等不及要扑到克拉克怀里。  
而布鲁斯呢，虽然没有表达出来，但心里大概也是愉快的。  
“会觉得无聊吗？”克拉克问。  
“不会。我在看晚霞，从这里看很不一样。”布鲁斯望着窗外仿佛燃烧的天空说。在海里的时候，可以透过海水或者浮出水面看到日暮时分变色的天空，但那样抬头望见的无尽的瑰丽天色，和透过这一方小小的窗口看到的景色感觉十分不一样——切割成画布一样的大小的色彩变幻的天空，窗玻璃被染成橘红，窗户的影子拉长了投影在地上。  
克拉克看着从窗户映射进来的霞光落在布鲁斯身上：“我见过的最美的晚霞是在圣托里尼，不过那时我是一个人看的，也许有一天我能和你一起去看。”  
布鲁斯回过头看他，带着点不易察觉的笑容：“那也许有一天我会带你去最北边的冰海里看绿色的、难得一见的、变换不停的光在夜空中浮动。”克拉克的话让它也忍不住幻想起来，可它心里又知道这几乎是不可能的，人类无法独自航行到那么寒冷又危险的冰海，或许它永远也不能和克拉克一起欣赏遥远夜空里的绿色火光。  
所以他们才说也许有一天……  
不是明天，不是后天，只是也许有一天。  
那是也许永远也不会到来的某一天……  
克拉克却像知道布鲁斯没有说出口的想法一样，坚定又自信地许诺：“会有办法的，会有一天，我和你一起去看冰海的夜空中浮动的绿光，会有一天我们一起重新见证所有我们曾经独自走过的风景。”  
即使活了几百年，克拉克身上仍有一种不可思议的天真，这种天真并不是说他单纯得没有见过世间的丑恶，而是即使深知所有的丑恶不堪，即使经历了无数的失望与挫折，也仍然选择相信美好、相信希望。或许这就是为什么，他活了几个世纪，看着周围的人逝去，无比寂寞，常觉疲惫，看着芸芸众生如同旅鼠投海的行军，但他也从未停止过帮助别人，从未放弃过在平凡庸俗的尘世中发现渺小的美好。  
布鲁斯知道，他们约定的东西明明就是不可能的……但不知道为什么，看着克拉克那副期待的、神采奕奕的模样，布鲁斯突然觉得自己愿意去相信克拉克对未来的美好期许。也许是因为，这是克拉克相信的，所以它也不自觉地想要去相信……  
因为，是克拉克……  
是这个人类的天真感染了我？  
布鲁斯在心里问自己，然后又否定了这个答案。  
不，是他的爱情。  
布鲁斯释然地笑了笑，觉得心里好像有些轻松，因为希望，因为爱。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯难得发自内心的笑容，觉得哪怕再过六个世纪，自己也不会忘记此刻。  
“我有个东西要给你看，”克拉克快步走到自己的床头柜旁边，拿起一样小小的物件，回到布鲁斯身边，摊开掌心向它展示，“你看，这是我用上回你送我的砗磲雕的。”  
那是一个用砗磲雕刻的纯白晶莹的人鱼雕塑，虽然轮廓还比较粗糙，也不是什么多有艺术性的作品，但胜在小巧可爱。  
“这是？”  
“这是你哦，布鲁斯，看得出来吗？”  
克拉克一个人生活了这么多年，学了不少这方面的手工技艺，木工、打铁、雕刻、镶嵌什么的都不在话下。那天在海中的礁石见面的时候，布鲁斯送了他一个砗磲，他便动了做个这样的小玩意的心思。  
“我每天都一边想着你，一边慢慢地做着雕刻呢，”克拉克温柔地看着布鲁斯，又看看手心里那个像是月光凝固而成的小雕塑：“我多么希望你也是这么小小只的，这样我就可以随时把你带在身边了。”  
时间多么漫长，愿你在我一生中，做我最亲切的月亮。  
布鲁斯静静地看着那个小小的洁白的自己躺在克拉克掌心里。  
它眨了眨眼睛说：“我也想把你带在身边。”

 

***  
关于克拉克不在家时布鲁斯和小黑猫之间的交流……  
小黑猫：这是我的人类  
布鲁斯：这是我的人类  
小黑猫：这是我的铲屎的  
布鲁斯：这是我的配偶  
小黑猫：那你也是我的铲屎的

布鲁斯在克拉克的小屋里又呆了一天才回到海里。  
“你喜欢和我一起呆在陆地上吗？”克拉克忍不住问。  
布鲁斯点点头。虽然它喜欢海洋，海洋是每一个海中生灵的归属，但它也喜欢和克拉克呆在一起的每一刻。

日子就这么一天天过去。  
他们依旧会在黑色的礁石上见面，在夜晚的岩洞里幽会，布鲁斯偶尔也乐意到克拉克的小屋里呆上一两天。  
他们约定了更多要一起去的地方。  
“布鲁斯，人类传说在大西洋中有一片魔藻之海，那里是一个巨大的陷阱，误入的船只会被巨大的有生命的海藻拖住，经年累月那里就成了一片海上坟地。海里真的有这样的地方吗？”  
布鲁斯嘲笑他像个小男孩儿一样还相信这种吓唬人的传说，顺便纠正人类对海洋的错误认识：“有生命的海藻？海里的一切都是有生命的，无论是海藻、珊瑚还是海水本身。至于你说的那片海域因为被四股洋流围绕着缓慢流动，所以总是异乎寻常的平静，依赖风和洋流助动的船只在那里无法行驶。我确实在那里见过船只的遗骸。”  
“那还真是不可思议。”  
“事实上，没有海藻漂浮的区域水非常清澈，即使在很深很深的水底也能看见天空。也许有一天我能带你去那里，沉在海里，望着天空，什么也不做，一整天。”  
他们约定了很多很多也许有一天。

直到终于有一天，布鲁斯告诉克拉克，它要暂时离开一段时间。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯：“你会回来的，对吗？”  
布鲁斯主动地亲吻自己的爱人：“等我回来。”

布鲁斯游了很远很远，来到一座岛屿。这座岛屿上有细小熔岩砂砾铺成的纯黑色沙滩和风琴壮的灰黑色峭壁，看起来神秘又诡异。  
岛上住着一位美丽又强大的魔女。  
带着高筒礼帽的魔女踏着浪花出来迎接：“布鲁斯，很长时间没听见你的音信了。”  
布鲁斯坐在礁石上向魔女问好：“扎塔娜。”  
他们曾是老朋友，也算是了解彼此。  
扎塔娜笑着问它：“所以时隔那么多年才来拜访我有何贵干？”  
“我需要你帮我一个忙。”布鲁斯直言，语气沉静。  
“什么？”  
“让我能在陆地上行走。”  
“怎么？你已经巡游过了海洋的每一处，现在又对陆地感兴趣了？”  
“人类也在不断地扩大对海洋的探索，他们对我们知晓的越来越多，可我们依旧对他们一无所知。仅仅听长寿的海龟去讲它见过的人类是不够的，我必须亲眼去陆地上看，去了解人类和他们的社会。”它从其他掠食者的利齿下守护了自己的族群许多年，直到无法再守护它们，于是它选择了离开，独自孤独地探索每一片海域、每一条海沟，它比任何一种生物都更加的熟悉海洋，也因此它明白，真正的威胁并不来源于海下，海洋的生物之间保持着自有的平衡。但人类……人类对大海的好奇心和征服欲会将海洋的命运指引向何方呢？  
扎塔娜挑着眉毛略带惊讶地说：“我以前以为你厌恶人类呢……”  
“我曾经是，”布鲁斯不否认自己曾经的固执，“他们粗鄙又贪婪，争斗又杀戮，但有一个人，向我展示了不同的东西，让我知道人类远远不止那样。所以，我愿意相信人类还是好的。这也是为什么我必须亲眼去大陆上看看。”  
魔女理解布鲁斯的坚持与信念，但她也察觉了某些人鱼并未说出口的话：“那个让你改变了的人类……你爱他。”  
“是的。”布鲁斯坦率地承认了，虽然坦率地面对自己的心往往不是那么容易的事情。  
在它最早意识到自己对那名人类的渴望之后，它选择了回避，即使听见了克拉克的呼唤，它也藏在海面之下不肯出来。  
可爱情这种东西，就像漩涡，就算挣扎得筋疲力尽，也难以逃脱。  
在人类执着地追求之下，它终于还是选择顺从自己的心意，和克拉克在一起。而更加幸运的是，它并没有为自己当初的决定感到后悔。因为克拉克是如此的美好，他们一起度过的时光是如此快乐，他甚至会觉得是克拉克让自己变得更完整。  
“你想要踏上陆地和他有关吗？”扎塔娜不禁追问。  
“我并不是为了他才踏上陆地，但他的出现确实对让我决定踏上陆地这件事有决定性的影响。”它并不是像人类故事里的人鱼一样为了获得爱情才踏上陆地，事实上它甚至即使海陆相隔，它与克拉克之间的感情也不会变。但人类的爱情确实让它对陆地上的一切有了不同的看法，它愿意去探索，与自己的爱人一起。  
扎塔娜并不打算阻止布鲁斯大胆的选择，只是最后提醒它可能面对的后果，虽然她心知布鲁斯肯定已经准备好了面对一切：“你的选择……可能会让你永远无法回到海洋。”  
“所有的决定都伴随着风险，如果结局真是这样那我也毫无怨言，”布鲁斯像过去的近百年一样英勇无畏坚不可摧，然后它想到自己爱人眼中的蔚蓝海洋，嘴角勾起自己都没有察觉的笑容，“更何况，就算无法回来，我也找到了只属于我的海洋。”而那片海洋无论何时都永远会是我的容身之所。

 

布鲁斯离开了两天之后，克拉克也离开了小岛，前往利物浦。  
利物浦的一间古旧小酒馆里，克拉克找到了吧台前那位正喝着酒的性格恶劣的金发魔法师。  
克拉克单刀直入地说出自己的目的：“我想要和你交换一些东西。”  
金发的魔法师看起来不甚在意：“和我交换东西的代价可不低。”  
“我确实拥有无价的珍宝。”  
“那我想我们可以谈谈。”

当布鲁斯按照扎塔娜要求的三天之后再来。  
可当它游进海域快要抵达小岛时，它看到了另外一条人鱼。  
陌生的人鱼有着深蓝色的鱼尾，只是尾鳍、臀鳍靠近末端的部分，渐渐从深蓝过渡成鲜红，像是海面上燃起了烈焰，不可思议的美丽。  
但当布鲁斯看见了人鱼的面孔，它几乎不能相信自己的眼睛：“克拉克？”  
“嗨，布鲁斯。”克拉克用不太熟练的动作摆动着鱼尾，向布鲁斯游过去。  
即使是布鲁斯，也因为这出乎所料的景象而一下子不知道该说什么：“你……这是？”  
克拉克好像为自己这样出现感到有点不好意思：“我，咳，我和魔法师做了个交易。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我想亲眼看看你的世界。”克拉克温柔地注视着自己的爱人，如此说道。我已经在尘土流离的世界行走了数百年，如今，我想亲眼看看你守护的深海到底是什么模样，想和你一起去看会随着年龄变色的鲸、荧光的海、粉色的沙滩、无风无浪的清澈海域、极北夜空绿色的火光，想和你一起度过一生。  
布鲁斯也凝视自己奇迹一样出现在海里的爱人，即使是在海水里，他的眼睛也是那么蓝那么清澈，一点也不逊色。  
“你不喜欢吗？”克拉克打量着布鲁斯的脸色，小心翼翼地问。  
“……”布鲁斯板着脸，沉默着不说话。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克揣测着布鲁斯的心意。  
“不喜欢。”布鲁斯冷冷地开口。  
“……”克拉克的心一沉，像被按进了几百米的深海一样喘不过气。  
“颜色丑死了，热带人鱼也没有这种配色……”布鲁斯撇着嘴，闷闷不乐地看着他。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克好像感觉在黑暗的海底有一丝阳光透进来。  
布鲁斯嫌弃地盯着自己爱人脑门上的小卷毛顺着水流显眼地飘荡：“人鱼里才没有你这种鮟鱇鱼一样的品种。”  
克拉克笑着吻上自己的爱人：“布鲁斯……”  
“我本来打算去陆地上的……”布鲁斯抱着胸，还是不太开心的样子。  
“我知道，扎塔娜他们告诉我了，可是我忍不住，先来海里找你了。”克拉克模仿着人鱼的样子，用尾巴蹭蹭布鲁斯的尾巴示好，“也许我们以后可以在一起去陆地上，等我和你一起探索完海底之后。”  
布鲁斯灵活而迅速地游出一段距离，然后又回头看着克拉克：“走吧。”  
“去哪儿？”克拉克愣在原地不解地问。  
“去离这里不算太远的一条海沟，那里可以同时触摸到两块大陆延伸到海下的部分，”布鲁斯一脸你怎么那么笨还不快跟上来的神情，“不是说要去看看我的世界吗？”  
于是，它们并肩离去，宽大的尾巴时不时地亲昵地缠在一起，最后双双消失在大洋深处。

——我在无昼无夜的幽暗中巡游半生，直至筋疲力尽地坠入更深的深处，然后我看见了一束奇迹般的光。

作者最后说几句：  
1.最后克拉克变人鱼的过程写的比较含糊，其实是老爷去找小扎，酥皮去找渣康，然后小扎和渣康私底下又见了面，决定先帮克拉克，所以用克拉克剩下的漫长寿命交换了海底世界的几十年。  
2.全文四万六千字，写的算是认真啦。不过结局还是太OOC了，为了避免过度OOC删了好多重写，然而还是觉得OOC，我在反思。  
3.然后，这篇文是17年6月底完结的，当时我还在国内，现在我已经在苏格兰待了半年了，深刻意识到在寒冷的苏格兰海域下水是多么不现实的事情，无论是夏天还是冬天。  
4.小黑猫：喵喵喵，两个铲屎的都不见了？  
5.克拉克：我们以后再一起去陆地上  
布鲁斯：嗯  
扎塔娜：……你们两个能不能别给我找事  
6.克拉克用贝壳和海螺给老爷做的头冠，因为写的时候正好想到了哼哼说：他穿上制服就和我的新娘一样……噫~  
7.有构想很多番外两条鱼在海底的故事，比如克拉克初当人鱼不会游泳不会啪啪之类的可爱又温馨的故事，但是懒得动笔，因此依旧随缘掉落，嗯……  
8.有一个已经开始动笔的新坑——《在哥谭，遇见一只猫》——“克拉克-肯特的一生中从未见过那么大的猫”。讲述动作漫画开始的N52超一天夜里从哥谭一个着火的工厂里救出一只布鲁毛，并在这之后错误地将猫猫所有的试探与攻击行为理解成撒娇的傻白甜故事。


End file.
